Revenge
by ilike2eatlotsofpie
Summary: Ian is back and wants revenge. What happens when Alex is kidnapped and her friends and family have to come together to rescue her? Sorry, I'm horrible at titles and summaries!


_**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't kept up with my stories! These past few months have been absolutely crazy for me! I'm also having a slight problem with writers block with my other story, so I kinda started something new! Thanks!_

_Note: I explained this more in my first story, but Riley is Alex's godfather. She's been living with him since her parents (who are not Ben and Abby!) were killed in a car accident._

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring._ Alex grabbed her backpack, slung her computer case over her shoulder, and followed the crowd of students, all eager to start their weekend activities. As she reached her locker, she saw a man leaning casually against the wall a few yards away. Normally, she would ignore him, but a distant memory flashed a warning in her head. She took a double take… and froze. There, standing less then a hallway's length away from her, stood the man she had hoped never to see again, Ian Howe. Alex quickly averted her gaze, hoping he wouldn't see her, but the smirk on his face told her other wise. Spinning through her locker combination at record speed, she threw open her locker. An old worksheet laid sandwiched in-between a few of her books. Alex yanked it out, took a pen, and started writing frantically: Call 911, being kidnapped, Ian. Then, trying to act as normally as possible, she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and started to pack the few books she needed for homework into her backpack.

"Hello Alex. It's been a while, hasn't it?" came the chilling and all too familiar voice from behind her. Ian placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex felt something dig into her shoulder blades, and then heard the discreet, but terrifying click of a gun. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs turned to jello. "Why don't you come with me?" he continued. Leaning in, he whispered, " You better act naturally." Ian turned around to start dragging her away, but a crowd of juniors blocked his path. That gave Alex just enough time to act. Next to her locker, a boy bent down to unlock his own. His name was Jake. Alex knew him from biology and history. She didn't talk to him often, but she knew him well enough. As quietly as possible, Alex thrust her note into his hands before Ian gabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her through the thinning crowd of students. Halfway down the hallway, Emily was getting her own stuff.

"See ya Alex! I'll call you later tonight to get things worked out for tomorrow!" Emily called. They were suppose to see a movie tomorrow. Alex seriously doubted that was going to happen. "Alright, talk to you later," she replied, trying to keep her voice level. To Alex's disappointment, they made the rest of the way to the parking lot unnoticed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail!" Alex hissed as soon as they were out of range from the other students. Ian chuckled. "I was let out on parole for good behavior yesterday." "Oh, so you spend your free time kidnapping high school students! How did you know I go here anyway?"

"Let's just say I have my methods." They had reached a white Ford Taurus. Ian popped the trunk. "Get in," he demanded.

"What? No!"

"I said, get in!" Alex twisted violently away from the criminal, desperate to escape. Ian caught her, spun her around, and hurled her against the car. Her right knee took the impact. Her leg gave out, and she sunk to the ground.

"I asked nicely," Ian said maliciously. He took a roll of duct tape out of the trunk and bound her wrists and ankles. "Hmmm," Ian mused. "I better gag you as well, in case you decide to start screaming." Ripping another piece of tape, he stuck it over her mouth. Then, grabbing her under the arms, he threw Alex into the trunk and slammed the door shut. Pain like lightening shot through her knee. She let out a muffled scream. Alex felt Ian start the engine. People watched him drive off, including Emily, completely oblivious to the real situation.


End file.
